


矿星手札

by Caroltn



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroltn/pseuds/Caroltn
Summary: 凹凸里面的“矿星”是垃圾星的雅称。主要用来堆放医疗废物，治不好的感染者。登格鲁星就是典型的垃圾星。居民要弄死丧尸，挖出他们结晶的脑子，才能获准留在垃圾船会来的港口。如果亲人被啃食了，居民们已经习惯了把他们带回营地，捆缚好以待完全发作之后可以收获结晶脑。结晶的脑子是非常方便的飞船能源。金由于年龄原因，只是个拾荒者。有时会在流水线上帮工敲碎晶核脑。工人们有时会吞晶核脑自杀，这种时候金就要提起矿镐砸出他们的脑浆，因为他没法对付一个完全感染的成年体。秋因为要替金上交晶核的份额，时常超负载工作，于是金就会整夜整夜地不睡，守着她，免得自家东西在二人熟睡的时候被撬空。





	矿星手札

1.

"去你的."这是金醒来后的第一句话.

 

"什么?!我才救了你小子的命!"查尔斯简直不敢相信自己的耳朵,他正想开口解释几句,下一秒就不得不错身躲开一只来势汹汹的拳头,"金!停下,你现在的身体状况并不适合打斗!"

 

"我说,去你的,查克!"小个子少年顶着一头蓬乱的金发,神情狠戾得像是被夺了猎场的狮子.抬肘猛击对方的喉部,提膝冲撞他的下盘,小少年把昔日学到的技巧尽数反馈给了自己的老师,"秋姐居然要拿自己的命去换三年资源！你不拦也就算了——“金咬着牙，怒火让他成功地把查尔斯掀翻在地，他以膝盖压着那家伙的后腰，作势要再打，"居然还敲晕我，不让我去拦！她不是你的朋友吗？！为什么不劝她！参加凹凸大赛根本就是死路一条，三年前的凯尔，还有只活在她回忆里的莉兹？！你难道都忘记——"

 

"停手吧，金。"格瑞拉住了他的手腕，力度不大，却带着不容置疑的坚决，“无谓的怒火除了消耗你的理智以外，别无效用。你先出去冷静一下。我和这位...”，白发年轻人深深地看了一脸疲惫的年长者一眼，“...格林先生，有话要说。"

 

金深深吸气，一把扯下脖子上仍挂着的风镜砸在铺盖上，掀开门帘前又警告地看了一眼年长者，"你还欠我一个解释。”旋即毫不留恋地离开了。

 

屋外踢踢踏踏的声音逐渐远去，在一块钢板吱嘎断裂后，屋内又恢复了死水般的寂静。

 

格瑞仔细端详着眼前神色不明的青年，那人虽是风华正茂的年纪，然而长年的劳作已经折弯了他的脊梁，就连两鬓的黑发也爬上了银白。他正低着头，格瑞看不清他五官的模样。凌晨集会时的惊鸿一瞥也不能说明什么，当时的光照太差了；我的体力还没恢复，可能是我看错了，格瑞想。

 

"你和迪肯斯·格林是什么关系？”他最终还是开了口。

 

"他是我弟弟."查尔斯仿佛放下了什么重担一样，他抬头看了格瑞一眼，嘴角向上弯起，露出了很久以来第一个真实的笑容，“星际通讯可不便宜，但他每次和我通话时总要花上三分之一的时间，吹捧一下自己的徒弟。‘格瑞的体能是他同龄人里数一数二的！’”年长者的肩膀垮了下来，一时间又苍老了一些，“他在打算教授你剑术很久之前，就已经认定了你会成为未来的剑术大师...”查尔斯把脸埋进了手掌，半晌没有再说话，“抱歉，我知道你应该有很多问题。问吧。我会知无不言。"

 

白发年轻人闻言不禁怔住了，"朗伊尔城沦陷的消息根本不可能流出，您是怎么知道..."

 

"正如我所说过的那样，星际通讯很昂贵，但我们每月都会给对方打上一通，然后等在终端机边上，直到拨号提示音放完，再离开。这个月，他没有来消息：没有视频通讯，事先没有留言，答录机也无法接通；就像人间蒸发。”查尔斯捏了捏眉心，长叹一声，“朗伊尔已经六年没有凹凸大赛的参赛者。我和他都知道；只是没想到神使会做得那么绝。”

 

一颗宜居行星及其十四颗附属卫星，即使他们在医学研究上有着卓绝的贡献，即使他们与世无争，神使的指令之下没有人能逃离。朗伊尔尚且会如此，更何况是没有资源，与太空垃圾无异的登格鲁星呢？如果秋没有自愿参赛，但凡她动了与家人一起翻越蒺藜，隐世而居的心思，那么这星球上上下下，二十个矿区，数十万的活人，包括金在内，都活不了。

 

"为什么只有秋站出来？其他人呢？他们难道就不在乎吗？"白发年轻人急急地问出了这个问题，话一出口，心下却已经有了答案。

 

"你以为他们在找得是随便什么愣头青吗？”查尔斯的嘴角古怪地抽动了下，他扯出了一个僵硬的笑容，眼中却毫无笑意；两鬓斑白的青年凑近了一些，压低了声音，好似在说一个禁忌，“创世神是一个怪物，他举办凹凸大赛是为了筛选出最好的食材。我们都是他的盘中餐，只有作为鸡肋被丢弃才能侥幸苟活，像秋那样的，有元力的免疫者，是最上等的珍馐美馔。”

 

格瑞的理智告诉自己，眼前这个人疯了，或许在他的弟弟死去的那一天就疯了；可是他的情感却说服了他，迫使他开口追问，“元力是什么？朗伊尔全城沦陷，我却没有感染，还得以逃出生天？明明丧尸结晶的脑子就有着强传染性，为什么昨晚金被抓咬受伤后，只是瞬间白头，今早却是没事人的模样？”——你有元力吗？

 

查尔斯伸手盖住了脸，他摆摆手，“先去把金叫回来吧。接下来我要说的事情，对你们二人都很重要。”

 

 

2.

格瑞找到金的时候，后者正坐在彩钢板和沙堆构成的斜坡上晃着双腿，像个没事人一样，不紧不慢地用酒精消毒着自己依旧狰狞可怖的伤口：血糊糊的豁口四周已经贴满了蓝色的碘伏贴片，看上去有些滑稽。见到格瑞来了，金发小子嗤笑了一声，没收住倒酒精的力道；伤口突然加剧的灼痛让他闷哼出声。

 

"你这家伙来干什么？来看我有没有像个小娘们一样哭鼻子吗？”金还没有清洗掉发间的血迹，凝固的血块把他的金发分成了一绺一绺的，再加上那一脸的死气，愈发地使他像个活死人。

 

"和我回去，查尔斯先生有重要的事说明。”白发青年对他的无礼视而不见，像是宣告一个既定事实一样，完成了通知。

 

金没吭声，他碾了碾脚下的钢板，满意地听到吱嘎一声，方才背过身去，抬头望着登格鲁正午毒辣的日头，“你知道我为什么喜欢待在这里吗？”

 

格瑞没有接话，于是他自顾自地说了下去，“因为这里看不见铁蒺藜，却能望见地平线尽头，因为不会有人来这里找我，秋姐会在上工，工头会径直扣掉我的工钱，而不是费心去找我。待在这里的时候，我可以不是金，可以不是一个来自垃圾星的乡巴佬，”金发小鬼烦躁地捋了把额发，把那撮血块抹开了些，整个人看上去更脏了一点，“见鬼的，我可能只是习惯了来这里。”

 

就像习惯了秋姐的存在。这与亲情无关，与是否在乎她无关；矿星人没有多余的精力去在乎别人，可是矿星人还是会学着习惯。习惯去忍受遮天蔽日的尘沙，习惯对付‘呆脑壳’，习惯对交换名字的同伴托付后背。习惯生活在无望中，活一天算一天。

 

现在秋姐被骗去参加大赛了，再也不会有人逼着金傻小子去学拗口的通用语了，也再也不会有人给他在家里留一盏灯了。秋姐的消失，就像是铲去了金小子心口的那个沙堆，有点空落落，有点不习惯。

 

可是人总是会习惯的，所以金站起身，像习惯其他所有倒霉的事一样，暂时接受了秋姐不在的现实，拍了拍裤腿，从彩钢板的另一侧滑下了沙堆，“走吧。”他没有回头，正午的太阳把他的影子晒缩了水，小小一团地缩在脚下，有些可怜巴巴的。

 

格瑞几步跟上了他，抬手拍拍他的肩膀，“这不是结束。”

 

 

3.

"我有义务告诉你,参加大赛的人并不是有去无回."捧着一杯热茶,年长者终于找回了直视金眼睛的勇气,"有人回来过."

 

"都有谁?"金收起了话语中辛辣的讽刺,平板地问道.

 

"我的弟弟.曾经他是名副其实的天才,12岁时就觉醒了元力,是探矿寻水源的一把好手,而在玳瑁星上,只要你有冲劲,肯干,就有出头的一天

 

\--至少曾经的我们是这样相信的.可是财富和权力都没法阻止神使们的探查,这群...货色！就像盘旋在狼群顶上的兀鹫，伺机而动，带走有才能的人，他们用感情挟持强者，以强权压迫平民。

 

"你和他们说理，他们便会动手；你同他们搏斗，他们便挟持你的亲眷，逼你缴械投降。

 

如果不是为了我，迪肯斯本可能会成为一方富甲，或许会是一代剑豪。大赛夺走了这一切的可能；他引以为豪的战斗直觉，没有了，那之后他从未在徒手格斗中赢过我。简直就像马太福音那个残酷的故事一样，‘多者更多，少者更少’。大赛夺去了他的元力，吞噬了他的才能，连他用以维生的免疫能力都要夺去。”

 

所以他才被迫远离家乡，去往寒冷陌生的朗伊尔，只有在病原体和细菌都不能生活的极寒冻土上，他才有一线生机。

 

朗伊尔城陷，他本不该死的，他是来得及逃走的。

 

"教我。”金皱起了眉，显然是理解了查尔斯的未言之意，但他还是十分坚决地说道，“你知道的吧？那个什么劳什子的元力？凹凸大赛既然带走了我们那么多东西，不一件件抢回来怎么行？”


End file.
